


Gabriel loves Dean

by csdavis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csdavis/pseuds/csdavis
Summary: My Debriel plot bunny attacked me and this is the result. Each chapter is basically going to have its own rating, summary, and topic. All of these stories are random and aren't in any particular order.





	1. Dean's Leather Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G.   
> No warnings  
> Song inspiration: You Don't Own Me by Grace

     Gabriel hates Dean’s leather jacket. Hate wasn’t a strong enough word for the way you feel about that jacket. The thing is there wasn’t just one thing you hated. Maybe it was the shade of brown, or the feel of rough leather against your skin, or maybe the holes and scratches that Dean didn’t seem to care about. Whatever it was you had a plan to get rid of it.

     Being the son of a well-known baker came with many perks. One of them was being in high school and being able to take your best friend jacket shopping because, “what’s the point in being loaded if I can’t spoil my best friend and his brother?” Of course, you don’t say that out loud because Dean does have his pride and all. It’s not your fault you guys just happen to walk into the only store that sells the jacket that Dean has been pining after for months. Coincidences, right?

     You are just about to convince Dean that the jacket if for some forgotten birthday, so he won’t feel the need to pay you back. Then you hear _that_ voice. Lisa Braeden is the latest of many cheerleaders to try their luck at getting inside of Dean’s pants. You and Sam both give your politest, fakest smiles in response to her too shrill greeting. Sam eventually turns to start searching the racks for a graphic tee he might like. You turn to help when you see one well-manicured hand land on Dean’s shoulder.  You can’t help but track its passage to his elbow.

     “Oh Dean, I just _love_ your leather jacket. It’s all me and the girls can talk about. It’s so form fitting and the perfect shade of brown. I’ve heard it has been around the block a couple of times. I’d love to see just how much history it carries,” Lisa purrs into Dean’s ear and you don’t stick around to hear Dean’s response.

     You find yourself almost desperately looking for that goddamn tee for Sam. You honestly can’t even remember what it is anymore. You look to your left to ask him when you meet his eyes.

     “Yeah, it hurts a little, doesn’t it? How he sometimes doesn’t even know you’re there.” You don’t even fawn ignorance. Sam’s known about your crush on Dean for weeks now. You just nod and turn back to the racks.

     “That’s why you decided to bring us here wasn’t it? You thought him getting a new jacket would solve all your problems and maybe he’d notice you. Man, you’ve got a lot to learn.” You know Sam’s too smart for his own good and at 12 years old is a pro at being a little shit, but you can’t help but to welcome the reality check. You know you’re not Dean’s type and you won’t be unless you decide to lose your dick and grow boobs which isn’t happening any time soon. You move away from Sam not knowing how much more of a reality check you can handle when he hip checks you.

     “You really don’t know why he loves that jacket, so much do you?” You shake your head not having a clue. “On his right lapel the patch my mom gave him for being her helper when he was like 6. Left lapel is the pin I gave him for being the ‘best biggest brother’ when I was in third grade. His zipper broke when you guys were rough housing in a tree in eighth grade and you broke your arm. He refused to let mom replace it because he still feels guilty about it. That patch on his left elbow came from the time you guys learned how to ride dirt bikes and crashed going down that hill. Custom made even has the date. Oh, and he refused to stitch up that rip in his jacket near his collar where Lisa’s hand is. Says it’s your favorite place to pull his jacket and you’ll rip it again if he did. So, hate the attention and be jealous all you want, but don’t try to take away the memories he keeps in that jacket.”

     After Sam walks away, you continue to look at the jacket and realize Sam really is too smart for his own good.

     You’re knocked out of your thoughts by Dean approaching you Lisa free.

     “The jacket is grade A quality leather, right? Because I don’t want it breaking apart in two weeks.” You look at Dean’s smiling face and place your hand on the little rip in his jacket near his collar. A small smile makes its way onto your face as you carefully tug him out the store grabbing Sam on your way.

     “You don’t want it. I heard it’s overrated anyway. Let’s go get burgers. My treat.”


	2. The Impala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M.   
> No warnings  
> Song Inspiration: Say No To This from Hamilton

     The two were supposed to be having a stargazing date, per Gabriel’s request, when he decided they needed a blanket. When he didn’t return after a couple of minutes, Dean went to investigate. He found Gabriel sprawled out on the back seat of the impala two fingers deep.

     “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I just had Baby cleaned. Fuck, Gabe.” Even as Dean said it he couldn’t help the way his eyes roamed over his naked boyfriend’s body. Gabriel’s legs were spread as wide as they could be in the cramped backseat of the impala. His whole body was flushed, and Dean could see sweat beginning to form on his skin. Without another moment’s hesitation, Dean began to kiss his way up Gabriel’s stomach.

     “Mmm. By time you decided to join the party. I didn’t think you’d get here in time.” Without looking up Dean knew his lover was sporting his signature smirk. So, Dean shut him up the best way he knew how. Gabriel’s nipples were always sensitive, so it took little more than Dean grazing his left nipple to have Gabriel arching into him. Continuing his assault with his mouth, Dean used his right hand to show Gabriel’s right nipple attention. It wasn’t long before he was a moaning mess.

     “Oh, God. Dean…I can’t. Dean. Fuck” The breathy almost incoherent sounds coming from his mouthy lover was music to his ears. Dean couldn’t help the way he smiled around the bud in his mouth. After a while, Dean could tell that Gabriel was close. Not wanting either of them to finish early, Dean continued to kiss up his neck to the corner of Gabriel’s lips. Reaching his other hand between Gabriel’s legs, Dean began to teasingly rub around Gabriel’s finger stretched rim.

     “Where’s the lube at, Gabe?” Dean’s gruff voice seemed to do nothing but rile Gabriel up even more. “I know you’re close, but you can hold out a little longer, right? I promise It’ll be worth it.” Gabriel used his free hand to reach down and pick up the bottle of lube off the floor and hand it to Dean. Dean, not wanting to waste any time quickly kissed the corner of Gabriel’s mouth and sat up on his heels so he had a full view of Gabriel’s entrance and the fingers still entering him. Dean lubed up his fingers and began to enter one of his alongside Gabriel’s. Dean could never tire of the downright pornographic noises Gabriel makes as he’s being stretched. Entering another finger, he couldn’t help but watch in amazement as Gabriel’s back arched and his hips began to meet his hand. Dean could forever watch the desperate thrusts of his boyfriend.

     “Dean. Please…mm…fuck Dean. I need you in me. Please. Fuck me.” Gabriel flipped over onto his hands and knees presenting his hole. “Please. Dean. I need…” Dean not one to deny Gabriel, quickly got rid of his clothes. A moment later he had slicked himself up and began to enter Gabriel. Too keyed up from all the teasing neither could hold back the moans when Dean bottomed out. After letting Gabriel adjust Dean’s hands found their place on Gabriel’s hips and began fucking Gabriel fast and hard.

     “God, Gabriel. You’re so warm and tight.  Just taking my cock and loving every second of it. Are you close, baby? I want you to jerk yourself off and get yourself off. Can you do that for me?” Not long after he felt Gabriel shift to start jerking himself off, Dean changed the angle of his thrusts and began nailing Gabriel’s prostate.

     “Fuck. Dean. Please…...I can’t. I can’t. I need to come. I’m going to come. Fuck. Dean.”

     “Come for me babe.” Dean felt more than he heard Gabriel orgasm followed by him collapsing into the leather of the seats. Dean wasn’t too far behind him and after a couple of thrusts followed, collapsing onto Gabriel’s back.

     “You mind letting me up, big boy? I don’t really want to continue tasting the ass that’s been in these seats.” Gabriel flips onto his back and Dean is ready to get back in position for his post coital cuddling when he feels something slide against his thigh.

     “A condom? I thought we stopped that when we got tested?” The question was asked with flippant curiosity as Dean snuggled into Gabriel and did his best imitation of an octopus.

     “Well, yeah. But I mean I know how dedicated you are to Baby’s wash schedule and today was wash day. So, I went to the store, bought a box before our date, and slipped it on so there wouldn’t be _that_ much of a mess.” And yeah Gabriel was blushing. No matter how casual Gabriel tried to make it seem, this was definitely chick flick territory. His blush only deepened when Dean leaned forward to kiss him. The emotion one Dean’s face when they broke away left him breathless. You’d think he’d just said told Dean he loved him.

     It wasn’t until they had untangled themselves, redressed, and his head was laying on Dean’s chest as they watched the night sky that the realization hit him. He might not have said it, but he sure as hell meant it with every fiber of his body.

     Gabriel Novak loved Dean Winchester.


	3. Move Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G  
> No warnings  
> Song Inspiration: Move Together by James Bay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really doesn't fit this series, but this is what my brain gave me at 11:18 at night. That being said I don't really have a theme for this chapter.

Home now, end of the night  
Dean walks quietly entered the house. He opened the door just enough for him to slide in. He sighed n relief when he saw that the lights were off and that it appeared no one was awake. After stumbling into the kitchen and getting a glass of water, Dean made his way to his room. He prepared himself for a confrontation. Gabriel was always waiting for him.

_It's colder to turn on your side_  
_And I know you're up in two hours_

The clock near their bed read 2:47 am. The bars near their house would be closing soon. For the past month this was Dean’s nightly routine. He went to a bar as soon as he got off work. He’d come home drunk to a pissed Gabriel. They would argue until the sun came up and Gabriel had to be at work. Tonight though, Gabriel decided enough was enough. He didn’t want to go to work exhausted and hoarse from yelling all night. He didn’t want to see Dean’s alcohol clouded eyes. Gabriel was tired of trying to singlehandedly save them. When Dean walked in the room an hour later, it was to the back of a sleeping Gabriel. After months he had given up.

_But we didn't get tonight, we don't have tomorrow_  
_So don't ruin now._

  
Even a drunk Dean knew that things had gone to far. In the 5 years they’ve lived together, Gabriel has never hidden himself from Dean like this. Dean got in bed and wrapped himself around his lover. He knew he had to fix this.

_How we gonna move together? Just come closer_  
_If we don't move together, just come closer_  
_How we gonna breathe? How we gonna be together?_  
_Just keeping the peace between the sheets_

  
Gabriel was woken up by heavy arms and wet kisses on his neck. The small gasp he let out didn’t go unnoticed by the man next to him. He let out soft moans as he was turned onto his back and skilled hands began to map out his body. His protests died in his throat as empty promises were whispered into his ear. For just a couple hours he’d let himself be distracted by wondering hands. He knows when the sun rises he’ll be back in war, but for just a few moments he’d let himself believe the fairy tales.


	4. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T?  
> This chapter is centered around an eating disorder/ self image issues.  
> Song inspiration: Mercy by Shawn Mendes

_I mean it couldn’t hurt to eat a little healthier. Stop eating candy. Yeah, all that sugar can’t be good, right?_

Gabriel looks in horror at the words.

_Oh my God. That’s…that’s crazy even for me. Blasphemous almost._

Gabriel looks at himself in the mirror he’s been standing in front of for an hour and lets out a resigned sigh.

  _I guess we all commit sins, though._

He makes his way through the house gathering candy from all his stashes. It takes him four trips but eventually he’s in the kitchen holding his box of candy.

_Okay step one: Throw away the candy._

He walks towards the trashcan and stares. He had planned on dumping the whole box of candy in one go. Instead, he tips the box and watches in horror as a single sucker rolls over the edge and lands in the trashcan.

_This can’t be this hard. Throw it away, Gabriel._

With a deep sigh, Gabriel closes his eyes and completely empties the box in the trashcan. His heart feels as if its breaking with every thud he hears. He takes a seat at the kitchen table and stares for a few minutes. This is one of the hardest things he’s ever had to do.

After a few minutes he stands up and walks towards the fridge. The hard part is over and the rest should be a piece of cake.

_Okay step two: make a healthy dinner. Okay unless sugar and…frozen pizzas are healthy, I don’t have a lot of options here._

_Okay scratch that. Step two: Youtube healthy dinner ideas._

After a quick search he comes across a video of someone making lemon thyme chicken.

_It looks healthy, it’s quick, and it can’t taste_ that _bad._

Luckily Sam gave them a cookware set when they moved in as a housewarming gift.

_Fast food, takeout, and candy don’t_ need _a lot of dishes._

_Now step three: grocery shopping._

Going to the grocery store was pretty uneventful. He picked up all the ingredients he needed. He even picked up a bowl of mixed fruit for when he undoubtedly went through sugar withdrawals. By the time Gabriel drove home, began cooking the food, and sat the table (He _really_ had to thank Sam) it was 6:47. Dean would be home any minute.

A couple of minutes later he hears the sound of the front door unlocking. Turning the heat down, Gabriel walks out the kitchen and feels a smile form on his face as he hears the door open. As Gabriel meets green eyes he realizes his plan wasn’t quite finished. He still has one more step to complete.

_Pretend everything is okay._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If Dean notices anything is off about Gabriel, he is good at hiding it. That first night Gabriel could tell he was a little shocked at having a home cooked meal. Seeing as how their meals came in either a pizza box, plastic container, or from a drive thru it was to be expected.

 After two months, though, Gabriel expected Dean to call him out, but Dean was busy trying to open a new shop and probably didn’t notice. And with no intervention, Gabriel had no problem self-enabling his new habits.

Gabriel was determined to become the perfect person he envisioned in his head. The problem was he wasn’t tall enough and he wasn’t thin enough. And since he wouldn’t be going through a growth spurt any time soon he began to obsess over the one thing he could change: his weight.

From the time Gabriel gets off work from the bakery at 2 in the afternoon until Dean gets home around 7, Gabriel is a wreck.

As soon as he gets home he goes to the full-length mirror in their bedroom and just pinches and pulls every bit of fat he could. Gabriel knows he isn’t in horrible shape, but it’s hard to quiet that insecure voice in his head.

 He will look at his thighs and squeeze them between his hands wishing they’d shrink. He holds up his arms and looks at every slight jiggle as he shakes them. Finally, he meets his own eyes in the mirror as he feels the softness of his stomach.

 It doesn’t matter that he never actually looks down, he knows it’s there.

 He repeats this as many times as he can before his alarm goes off at 2:45. The disappointment in his eyes deepens every cycle.

Every day from 3:00 until 5:00 Gabriel is in the gym. He mainly sticks to the treadmill and weights. No matter how often he comes in though, he never feels like he is doing enough. If he is walking on the treadmill he feels he should be running. If he is running, he isn’t running fast enough. If he is using the weights he won’t stop until his arms and legs can’t complete another rep. He knows his limits and he pays attention to never go over them, but he has no problem going until his arms and legs were little more than noodles. He arrives home every day around 5:30, showers, and begins dinner. Only he is too tired to eat. Dean often come homes to only one plate on the table. Gabriel waves off his concerns saying he has already eaten. Gabriel plasters on a smile, sits at the table and asks him how his day was.

Today he continues his routine as normal, all while ignoring the fact that today was day two of not eating. As long as he doesn’t go more than three days he’s fine.

He will eat tomorrow.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It is 2:16 in the afternoon and Gabriel is on the second round of his self-evaluation. Gabriel is so deep in thought that he doesn’t hear the front door open. He doesn’t even feel the presence of the other person until his name is called.

“Gabe”, Dean asks standing in the doorway a look of shock and confusion on his face, “What are you doing?”

 Gabriel has no genuine answer, so he hops off the scale he’s been fretting over for the last 10 minutes and plasters a smile on his face.

“What? No ‘honey I’m home’?” Even to his own ears Gabriel can hear how fake his cheerfulness sounds. He does a spin in the middle of their room.

“I’m just admiring how beautiful of a body I have. Body appreciation and all that.”

If he stutters over the word beautiful that’s no one’s business but his. Gabriel completes his spin and is about to send Dean a wink when he sees Dean’s face. It is as if Dean has seen a ghost.

Gabriel realizes that he isn’t hiding behind his oversized clothes but instead is just in his underwear. This is the first time in weeks that Dean has actually seen his body. He’s a skeleton compared to the last time he’s gone shirtless around Dean.

There is a wave of shame, humiliations, and sadness that washes over Gabriel when he sees the way Dean is continuing to look at him. There is so much sadness and in Dean’s look that Gabriel can’t keep up his façade.

He reaches for the shirt that he threw on the bed just as his face begins to fall, because _I’ll be damned if I cry in front of him right now._

He doesn’t make it one step past Dean before arms are wrapping around him and pulling him onto the bed.

“Dean let me go.” Gabriel knows it’s useless though. Dean isn’t going to let this go so easily.

“No. You don’t get to do this to yourself. I may not have noticed it before but I sure as hell see it now. I’ll be damned if I sit by and watch you- watch you do this to yourself. I just… I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t notice before. I’m sorry you’ve been dealing with this by yourself… I’m…Gabe.”

The broken way Dean says his name breaks his heart and when he feels Dean’s tears on his neck it shatters.

“You’re beautiful. You’re gorgeous. You’re smart, amazing, the most perfect person that I know, and I love you. I love you so much…” It’s listening to Dean’s declarations that Gabriel allows himself to breakdown and cry for the first time in months.

“I’m okay. I’m okay. I promise I’m okay.”

Gabriel’s not foolish enough to believe everything will magically become better, but as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend and is being held, he knows he won’t be fighting alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one was kind of heavy. And with that comes a couple notes. So please bare with me.  
> 1\. I believe everyone should wake up everyday knowing they are beautiful and amazing. As someone who has dealt (and still deals) with self issues both physically and mentally, I hope all of us dealing with these issues can learn to love our insecurities.  
> 2\. Richard Speight Jr. is a beautiful person both inside and out and this story doesn't reflect how i see him.  
> 3\. I know this has been a long time coming but this chapter took a lot out of me emotionally. I had a hard time even coming back to this, but i promise i'm back and hopefully i'll wrap this baby up soon.


	5. Unsteady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's tired. Gabriel's stubborn.
> 
> Based on a quote from Will Smith.

“So, you’re going to make somebody stay with you who doesn’t love you.”

The barely whispered sentence was almost lost under the yelling and arguing and loud accusations that had been going on for hours. Both men just stared at each other, not saying a word. Neither man knows how long they sit there and stare. Maybe it was a few minutes, maybe it was an hour. They are stuck in a trance until Dean closes his eyes and, as if praying, repeats himself,

“so, you’re going to make somebody stay with you who doesn’t love you?”

This time it’s a question. When Dean opens his eyes, they are glossy from the tears that he’s trying to hold back, and for the first time in a long time Gabriel looks at Dean. He sees the sadness In Dean’s eyes and the thick bags underneath them. He sees Dean’s dropped shoulders and hunched back and notices how his hands just hang loosely by his sides.

Gabriel is hit so hard with the realization that he must take a step backwards.

Yeah, Dean yells and accuses and throws things at Gabriel in their arguments, but he’s no longer fighting for them.

His strong, cocky, unyielding husband is no longer standing in front of him. Instead he’s looking at a broken down, resigned shell of a man, who is begging to be let go.   
Everything hits Gabriel at once. All the things he’s put Dean through because of his stubbornness. Is this what you do when you love someone?

Gabriel wants to grab Dean in his arms and apologize and tell him that he’ll sign the papers if it means he won’t have to look at Dean’s lifeless eyes anymore. But he can’t.  
His body won’t move, he can barely breathe, and his throat has become tight. He looks down ashamed that he made his Dean like this.   
He then hears Dean begin to sob. Minutes go by of him just listening to Dean cry when he feels arms wrap around his shoulders.

“Please, let me go. Please Gabe.”

Gabriel realizes it’s not Dean who is crying. Gabriel wraps his arms around Dean’s waist and continues to sob into his chest.

His “I’msorryi’msorryi’msorry” mingles with Dean’s pleas until the both are drained.

Tomorrow Gabriel sign the divorce papers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been pretty angsty, but I promise i'll give our boys some happiness soon.


End file.
